1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction system, a content reproduction apparatus, and a content reproduction method that sequentially reproduce a plurality of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an optical recording medium such as CD (Compact Disc) or MD (Mini Disc™) has been available. Not only music content, but also management information of the music content is recorded on such an optical recording medium. The management information includes items of start/end address of content, title of a recording medium, title of music, artist name, and the like. Information related to reproduction order is not recorded in TOC (Table Of Contents) which is management information of a CD. In the CD, content is reproduced in the order that it has been recorded on the CD. On the other hand, a management table that manages the reproduction order of the content is recorded in UTOC (User Table Of Contents) which is management information of an MD. The management table describes a recording position of the content and a music number of the content corresponding to the recording position. The management table can be rewritten by a user side. The MD can sequentially reproduce content in a user-specified order (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-36654).
In recent years, a content reproduction system that connects a server and a client by a network and allows the client to reproduce content stored in the server has existed. In such a content reproduction system, reproduction order information is stored in the server. The reproduction order information includes items of album list, playlist, reproduction order list classified by artist's name, and the like. When reproducing content in the content reproduction system in a sequential manner, a user selects desired reproduction order information such as album list or playlist. The client outputs a content transmission request to the server according to received reproduction order information. The server transmits content in response to the transmission request issued by the client.